


Multi Musical Madness FIC!

by spici_jake



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Multi, also pan, also zoe and arnold are friends (they live in upstate ny), and for deh its pre orchard post words fail, evan and jeremy stepbros au, evan is a trans boy, except heidi and mr.heere arent actually married yet, its post upgrade except the halloween party happens in like chapter 3, its pre everything but bmc and deh, jeremy is a spiderman kin and a furry, jeremy is nonbinary childo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spici_jake/pseuds/spici_jake
Summary: Okay so this takes place Pre halloween bmc, post words fail/pre orchard deh, pre heathers, pre mean girls, obv pre bomOne of the people started an ask blog and that's what's happening now.





	1. The squip goes UwU michael die

Jeremy was going to go to Build-A-Bear workshop but Evan never really gave them a time and a place to go so they were obviously going to go to Michael’s house instead, even though they hadn't spoken to Michael in quite some time their high ass wanted to go see him. So that's what they did. " Micaahhh.. " they knocked on the door slightly. " Opennnn.. Opennnnnnn! Sesame... " they mumbled, knocking again but actually with confidence. " I just' wanna see your face, Baby.. "  
Michael opened the door. "That's gay, Jeremy." He was tired of Jeremy ignoring him so he obviously let them in but th doesn't mean he couldn't be done with their shit before it even started.  
"Michael... Michael..." they said as they stepped inside. "I'm gay. Like tots gay.. I'm gay for Christine. " they found his way downstairs because they knew that’s where they were going to get the good shit. "Sometimes.. I'm jealous man..."  
Okay, so now he was logically allowed to be done with Jeremy's shit. "How so?" He played along because he didn't want Jeremy to know he was mad them.  
"’Cause Christine likes Jake or wherever.. And.. And I like Jake..." they frowned, tugging a bit his sweater.  
"Wh-" Michael confused. He is confusion. Help him. "I thought you liked Christine."  
"As a friend! I like Chris as a friend.. But then she got a crush or something on Jake and then I realized.. Hey! Th guys hot.. I like the guy.. He makes me.. uwu."  
Th was an overwhelming statement with the most underwhelming delivery. "Oh. Well then." Michael tried to process the information. Okay, nope. "Uh, I'm gonna go to the bathroom."  
"Okay sweet I'll just.. Sit here, bruv."  
Stick:  
What if I eat his glue?  
His glue is good glue  
Oh wait ur broken  
I could like  
sober up  
Drink some milk..

Squip:  
Glue is a terrible idea, Jeremy.  
Yes. Get milk.

Stick:  
Okay hold on give me like.. Ten minutes

Squip:  
...  
Fine. We’re talking about this afterwards.

Stick:  
Whatever blue viagra  
I got a joke  
Okay so

Squip:  
Squip.  
Jeremy, I’m a supercomputer. I’m not intended for humor.

Stick:  
If a person who only speaks through sign language gives you a handjob would it considered a blowjob?  
Get it?  
Also a legit question

Squip:  
Yes, I get it. Why you like such lewd things is beyond me.  
What is it, Jeremy?

Stick:  
Wanna see my penis?

Squip:  
Jeremy, I’m inside your head. I already know what your penis looks like.

Stick:  
...  
Wanna look it?

Squip:  
Jeremy.  
Why are you asking me. The answer is always no.

Stick:  
You could take a lil glance  
Tell me how it looks from your angle  
Like  
I need to know for future reference

Squip:  
No.  
If you must masturbate, I’m going to shut myself off for the time being. Humans’ desire for intimacy disturbs me.

Stick:  
Fine I'll get back to you later

Stick:  
Hey sweetheart guess who

Squip:  
I see you’re done.  
Does it bother you all that you just jerked off your ex-best friend’s house while said best friend was in the bhroom?

Stick:  
He won't know?  
And Michael isn't my ex-best friend he's my bro, BRO

Squip:  
You still want to be friends with th nerd?  
This is ruining your image, Jeremy.

Stick:  
If anyones a nerd its you  
Mr. I know everything  
calculions and shit  
Blah blah

Squip:  
I’m a supercomputer, Jeremy. I’m beyond a nerd.

Stick:  
Th's my point  
Rich already said  
th he would like  
Break my face  
honestly you're not punishing me as much as you should be for these things and its sad

Squip:  
I highly recommend you not let him do that.

Stick:  
I can be my own squip

Squip:  
I’m very tempted to.  
Oh, really. Why did you get me in the first place?

Stick:  
What am I supposed to do, fight him?  
Because  
I want you to help me  
Get

Squip:  
No, just call it off.

Stick:  
Get  
Get the person

Squip:  
Apologize. Let him have the moral high ground.  
The person?  
Has your goal changed?

Stick:  
I  
I want Jake

Squip:  
Fine. I’m editing your objective.  
I’ll warn you, attracting Jake Dillinger is going to be much harder than Christine Canigula.

Stick:  
I don't care  
I want hin  
him

Squip:  
Are you willing to come out?

Stick:  
Maybe  
Idk

Squip:  
Jake’s popular- you’ll need to become popular in order to appeal to him.

Stick:  
Is he into that?

Squip:  
Popularity? According to my assessment, no, but it’s the only way to get to talk to him.

Stick:  
How do I get popular?

Squip:  
First, ditch Michael. Having a “nerdy sidekick” isn’t going to help you. He’ll only hold you back.  
Stick:  
Again?  
Fine  
This is stupid  
what's the point of ditching him  
I liked his little red  
ness  
He's a lil red boy  
Red boys are  
are good boys

Squip:  
He’s detrimental to your social progress.

lil bithc:  
What does detrimental even mean

Squip :   
Bad.

lil bithc :   
Why

Squip :   
I just explained this.

lil bithc :   
But  
red

Squip :   
You know who’s red?  
Jake Dillinger. In bed.

lil bithc :   
In bed?  
Damn  
You think you can imagine th up for me?

Squip :   
”Imagine”?

lil bithc :   
I can't think of it enough for it to be accurate  
Who's topping?

Squip :   
You.

lil bithc :   
Oh man  
okay  
Why am I doing th

Squip :   
Because he hasn’t flipped you over yet.

lil bithc :   
Will he fight for it?  
Will he growl me?

Squip :   
Jeremy, what the actual fuck.

lil bithc :   
Tell me

Squip :   
Yes he fights. Whatever pleases your disgusting imagination.

lil bithc :   
Growl me into submission  
Wh else?  
Will he bark

Squip :   
He’ll do it if you ask.  
But I’d suggest not bringing up your furry tendencies.

lil bithc :   
Wh if Jakes a furry too?

Squip :   
Then you can have your weird furry fantasies. But, in a realistic scenario, he’s not. So be prepared.

lil bithc :   
Okay so if he doesn't bark I guess he can say dirty shit

Squip :   
Yes.  
Are you jacking off again?

lil bithc :   
Idk am I?  
You're the one who's supposed to know everything

Squip :   
Jeremy, we talked about this.  
Need I make you do more push ups?

lil bithc :   
Okay but what kind of dirty shit you tell me  
No  
I won't do push ups  
I'm fine  
I'm not I swear

Squip :   
Do you really think Jake will like a weak nerd like you?

lil bithc :   
Oh hell yeah downgrading  
I mean  
He'll be the muscle daddy to my twink

Squip :   
Why the fuck am I here.

lil bithc :   
To help me

lil bithc :   
I guess I'll do some pushups  
Only because I need the strength to fight Jake

Squip :   
He’ll appreciate your body if you’re ripped. If you do a pushup every time you think about sex, then maybe he’ll consider you.

lil bithc :   
Alright  
My arms hurt can I stop?

Squip :   
Not yet.

lil bithc :   
But  
Squip :   
You’re done now. I’ll schedule more for ler.

lil bithc :   
Finally

lil bithc :   
Pssst

Squip :   
Wh.

lil bithc :   
I put my hand  
in  
the peanut butter jar  
it's stuck

Squip :   
Sigh.  
I’ll extract your hand.

lil bithc :   
Cut it off?

Squip :   
No. I’m going to take control of your body and remove your hand from the jar.

lil bithc :   
Then I eat it

Squip :   
The peanut butter on your hand, you can eat.

lil bithc :   
Oh yum

After a few extra minutes Jeremy got off their ass and went to Michael's fridge and took the milk out, grabbing a cup and pouring theirself a nice cup of milk so cool their high. " Mmm..."  
Michael walked out of the bathroom, not that he actually used it but he heard Jeremy and was just not today, Satan. "Anyways..." He said, still in 'contemplating life' mode.  
" Dude, I got to go.. Uh.. Something came up.. "  
"Oh. Cool." Not cool. I swear if Jeremy's ditching me again and not talking to me for a week I'm gonna throttle them.  
" I'll text you later..? " they shrugged before heading out asap.


	2. Jeremy gets action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to call this one: jeremy's stupid and goes to jake's house part 1 because halloween comes in... soon. like,,, next chapter
> 
> oh also heidi and mr. heere are dating if yall didn't get that from the last chapter

Jeremy had their hands shoved into their pockets as they arrived to Jake’s house- they knew where it was since like.. Everyone knew where it was from the many party's Jake always threw so- yeah. They smiled to themself and tried to calm their nerve before raising their fist and knocking on the door. "Helllooo?" They called.  
Jake heard the knock as he was in the kitchen and he made his way to the door, slice of pizza half out of his mouth. He opened it and gestured for Jeremy to come in, uttering a muffled "Come in" as he did.  
"Oh thanks!" They squeaked, walking in quickly and taking a look around.. They'd never got a chance to admire the place, really. Not over loud music and drunk teenagers... Plus the trash. "You have a nice place." They admitted, finding a place to sit.. Maybe the couch or somethin'.  
He shut the door, finally taking a bite out of the slice of pizza. "Thanks." He said, mid-chew. "There's pizza in the kitchen if you want some." He swallowed and went to sit on the couch.  
Jeremy made themself comfortable then nodded. "Thanks, I'm not really hungry at the moment.. So uh.. What are you up to?"  
Jake gestured to the pizza slice. "Eatin'." He leaned back. "I was probably gonna watch a movie, know anything good?"  
"Not really, I just channel surf until I find something good." They chuckled, crossing their legs.  
"I don't think I've ever seen you at any of my parties." He took another bite of the pizza as he scrolled through the channels.  
"I've been to a few, actually.. Just, no one really notices much?" They offered Jake a small smile.  
"I guess it's because I was so far up Chloe's ass for a while." He said as he chewed, finally settling on a Law & Order rerun. "Sometimes I can remember who comes and who doesn't."  
"Oh.. Are you not with Chloe anymore?" They glanced at the TV and just decided to keep their focal point there.  
"It's complicated." He murmured, shrugging. "Off and on. Friends with benefits when off." He rolled his eyes. "Or, frenemies with benefits I guess. I don't hate her, y'know?"  
"Yeah man I get it.. Are you at least on decent talking terms?" They leaned back into the couch and tried to hold back a grin.  
"Depends on her mood. Today, no." He glanced over at Jeremy. "No skin off my back though, y'know?" He chuckled.  
Jeremy laughed a little and nodded. "I get ya'." They rubbed their nose a bit and hummed at the events on the TV. "What would you do if like.. Y'all broke it off completely? Just curious."  
He took a bite of the crust. "Probably date around a bit. Or sleep around, haven't decided." He shrugs. "I'm thinking about it though, to be honest." He muttered. "Don't say anything to anyone." He added quickly.  
"Of course man, my lips are locked and sealed." they did the lip zipping motion and added a small wink. "But hey, at least you're prepared for the future." They chuckled. "I think I'd just like.. Cry all day." Too honest, Jeremy. Too honest.  
"I'll be honest, if it were a nice girl like Brooke, I probably would shed some tears." He shrugged, looking back up at the TV. "But Chloe makes it hard to feel sad about it."  
"I feel that!" They uncrossed their legs and started to swing them a bit. "Hey, this show’s pretty neat.." They hummed, scooting a bit closer so they could brush their hand lightly against Jake’s.  
He nodded. "I kinda like crime shows like this." He took another bite of pizza crust. "I used to watch them with my dad sometimes."  
"That's cool.." They did it again but a little less subtly. "I wish my dad would watch stuff with me but we don't really use the TV since there's like.. No point if we have no cable."  
Jake glanced at him as he moved a bit closer. "It's funny," He continued. "My parents aren't here, but they still pay bills and shit."  
"I think they just want to provide for you while they are gone, Jakey, they still care about you.. I mean you are their child!"  
"I guess." He murmured. "Wish it felt like it." He shrugged, then added, "Should I pull out the alcohol?"  
"If you're up for It!" They started to swing their legs a little faster as they pulled out their DS to check animal crossing. Still nothing from Evan.. Maybe he didn't spotpass?  
Jake got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing some Fireball from the cabinet and bringing it back. "I gotta get more before the next party."  
"You throw a lot of parties.. Is there any specific reason why?" They fixed their eyes on Jake then glanced at the bottle, curious.  
He shrugged, handing the bottle to Jeremy. "Not really, I just like having fun. And I like having people over."  
"That's.. Strangely wholesome.. Ya know if you'd like I could spend a lot more time with you.. I mean I'd be honored! Only if you want my company, though." They sighed.  
He chuckled. "That'd be nice, actually." He nodded. "It gets lonely here, y'know? Which is shitty and kinda stupid, but y'know."  
"Haha.. Yeah, I know.. I get like.. Lonely too, I don't really do anything but stay home and play on my computer all day until I get tired and eat whatever’s in the kitchen." They set their cheek on their hand and fluttered their eyelashes, they wanted to seem flirty but not too flirty.  
"I just do my sports and clubs and stuff, and the frequent parties, but not much else." He shrugged. "I tend to get stir-crazy."  
"How's it like being apart of so many clubs and sports? That's like.. Amazing! I just stay fit enough to climb up buildings."  
"It can be exhausting, but it's fun. It's a good way to meet people." He shrugged. "My dad always pushed me to do a bunch of sports, keep up the family name, so it's become a habit."  
"Oh.. Do you plan on like.. Having children to actually keep up the family name?"  
"I haven't thought that far ahead." He chuckled. "As of right now, no. Guess it all depends on if you find someone you wanna have kids with y'know?"  
"I guess that does matter." They moved their gaze back to the bottle before opening it.. In like a few attempts.  
"You got it?" Jake chuckled, smiling softly.  
"Yeah! I'm strong!" They flexed their almost non-existent muscles then held the bottle back out to Jake. "You get the first drink."  
Jake nodded and took a swig, then handed the bottle back to him. "Strong for climbing buildings, right?"  
"Yeah!" They grinned and took a small sip from the bottle before quickly handing it back. Jeremy couldn't hold their alcohol and they knew that.  
Jake wiped his own mouth. "Whatcha doin' climbing buildings?"  
"This might sound lame but I really like cosplaying as spiderman and getting some sick pictures." They bragged-kinda. "I just think I look good in the suit and I totally kin spiderman."  
He took another drink as Jeremy spoke. "That's not lame, that's actually really cool." He raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh-! I have pictures actually!" They took out their phone then paused. "Only if you wanna see them of course.." They spoke a bit more timidly.  
"Hell yeah, dude." He scooted closer.  
They went into their photo gallery and scrolled past a few pictures before handing off their phone to Jake. "Here man, go crazy."  
Jake took the phone and scrolled through, taking another sip and passing Jeremy the bottle. "This is sick, dude. You've got balls, I'll give you that."  
Jeremy chuckled and took a particularly big ol' swig. "Yeah? Thanks, I do it on my free time.. I haven't been able to spiderman kiss anyone yet so that’s kinda lame."  
"Oh yeah?" He handed Jeremy's phone back. "Iconic. That'd be a good way to make a first impression, I think." He shrugged.  
"Haha, I was hoping to do it with someone special." They handed the bottle back, rubbing their temple before shoving their phone back into their pocket.  
Jake took another sip, nodding. "Understandable. It'd be cute, for sure."  
Jeremy blushed and giggled out of happiness. "You think it'd be.. Cute..?"  
"Definitely." He nodded. "It's an iconic kiss, plus it's kinda soft and sweet, y'know?"  
"Yeah, I know.." Their face flushed more deeper.. Maybe it was just the alcohol. "Hey uh.. What's your opinion on like.. Dating a guy? Or like.. Someone non-binary?"  
"I mean, I'm fine with it." He shrugged, a light slur in his speech. "I'm pan, so I just like people for themselves or whatever, identity isn't a problem. Why?"  
"Just askin.. Hey, hey I got a poem for ya', wanna hear it?  
"Oh yeah? You make it up on the spot?" He chuckled, then nodded. "Go for it."  
Jeremy snickered before making themself look more serious. "Okay.. Okay, Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm not that pretty.. But damn look at you."  
Jake giggled softly. "That's corny as hell, dude." He passed him the bottle. "But hey, I'll never refuse a good compliment. Thanks, Heere." He smiled.  
They went back to baby steps- aka sips, and chuckled. "You are certainly welcome- oh and I asked because like..! I'm pan too, which is convenient.. Also I'm non-binary.. So thats a thing also but I felt like.. I should tell ya'."  
"Oh, sweet. Pan pals." He smirked and held out his hand for a fist bump. "Nonbinary, so like...that's when you're neither right?"  
They just.. Awkwardly grabbed onto Jakes hand. "Basically." Jeremy shrugged.  
Jake giggled softly. "Fist bump, dude." He paused. "Dude is okay to call you, right? What's the pronoun situation?"  
"Okay, cool." He nodded, taking another sip. "I'll keep that noted." He handed the bottle to Jeremy.  
Jeremy smiled and took the bottle, holding it gently. "Do you drink often?" They hummed, taking a sip.  
"Depends on the mood. I mainly drink socially, I hate drinking alone." He murmured.  
"Oh.." They moved the bottle in a circular motion to create the tornado effect. "Being alone sucks."  
"Yeah." He was quiet for a moment. "My parents left me alone a lot once middle school ended, so you'd think I'd be used to that shit." He chuckled, almost bitterly. "I don't think you ever can get used to being alone, y'know?"  
"Yeah, I understand, Jakey." They grinned, crossing their legs again before taking another sip.  
"Me? In? Hell yeah!"  
"We can do whatever, we don't have to stay in the house." He added.  
"Oh yeah.. Could we visit my brother later..?"  
“Yeah, that’s fine. Evan, yeah?”  
"Yeah! He's great, a cute lil baby... I think."  
“A baby?” He snorted.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's like.. Older then me though and even if I haven't met him I really like 'em, he's a sweet kid."  
“Ohhh.” He nodded. “Wait, you haven’t met your brother yet?”  
"No! I haven't, its kinda sad."  
"He's not your bio brother, right?"  
"Nope! We're not even brothers yet technically but I still wanna get to know him just in case..."  
"Understandable, I guess." He shrugged.  
"Haha.. Yeah.. Sorry I'm getting so awkward it’s hard to talk to someone you totally have a man crush on."  
"S'okay, I under--" He paused. "Wait, man crush?"  
"Man crush?" They repeated, a bit panicked.  
"D'you mean like admiring crush or wanna fuck crush?"  
"Like.. Both..?"  
"Really?" Jake smirked.  
"Really..." Jeremy shifted a little and glanced at the ground.  
"That's cute." He chuckled, no hint of sarcasm in his voice. "All it took was some good fireball."  
"Haha.. Yeah, I should really stop drinking now.." They rubbed their temple. "Or I might confess more of my feelings."  
"S'that a bad thing?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"Depends on how you feel about 'em."  
"Well let's see.. Well I was really hooked on Christine in seventh through ninth grade and then you were there and I was just like.. Wow what a guy! So athletic and shit so he must be popular and douchey like the rest of them but then I was around you as much as I could be and I was surprised about how.. Sweet you were.. Like, wow, thats a real man! But I also thought I really loved Christine so like.. I kept going after her but getting her was too.. Hard." They sighed. "So I decided you were the best, plus I feel like me and Christine’s relationship would be strictly friendship for like.. Forever so.. I wanted to build something with you, I don't want you to sound like a second choice! You aren't.. You're just.. Way out of my league."  
"Chrissy is somethin' else." Jake shrugged. "She's a soft girl, really sweet. I dunno how to work with those kindsa girls, y'know?" He leaned back. "I mean, I wouldn't say I'm out of your league now."  
"What do ya mean?"  
"I mean I actually know you now and you're cool."  
"You think I'm... Cool? Really?" Jeremy blushed and fidgeted with their shirt. "Oh gee.. Seriously? I'd ask you to like..be my boyfriend but ya'know... The Chloe thing.."  
"I'm not with her right now." He said simply. "N' yeah, you're pretty cool when you're calm n stuff."  
Jeremy covered their face and shook their head. "Oh god- stop complimenting me before I explode!"  
Jake giggled. "Now you're all blushyyyyyy."  
"Noooo... Stopppppppp..." They peaked at Jake. "What were you implying when you said 'I'm not with her right now’?"  
"We're not together right now."  
"...And?"  
“So she’s not in the picture and she can’t get in the way of anything.”  
"Are you suggesting something..?"  
“Could be.” He shrugged lazily. “If you’re okay with it.”  
"I'm totally okay with it!" They squealed.  
Jake chuckled softly. “I thought you were weird before, but you’re actually pretty cool n’ adorable.”  
"You're literally going to kill me with your dumb flirting, Jakey." They stuck their tongue out at him.  
“But flirting is so fuuuuuun when it’s with someone cute.”  
"Jake- Jake. Will you be?? My lovely little teacup??"  
“Teacup?” He giggled softly. “If that means boyfriend, then sure.”  
Jeremy squealed again and covered their face again happily. "Heheheheheheeh-"  
“You’re a dork.” Jake smirked and leaned in a bit.  
"Am I? I thought this was normal human reaction.."  
“It’s cute.”  
"Stop calling me cuttteeee-"  
“But you’re cuuuute, like all shy n shit.”  
"Am not! I'm just flustered!"  
"Exactly! S'all dorky n cute."  
"Oh god you're the worst but I love this already." They moved their arms around Jakes neck kinda awkwardly but not.  
Jake leaned over and pecked their cheek gently. "Good."  
Jeremy giggled and tried not to like... Die from blushing too hard.  
"Your giggle is cute." He murmured.  
"So is your smile."  
"So is your face."  
"So is your body  
...  
Naked."  
"Oh yeah?" He chuckled. "How would you know?"  
"I think 'bout it often, why?"  
"Do you?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Yyyyyyep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emil why did you do this to me


	3. An Apologia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i lied the halloween party is chapter 4 hnnnng but like,,, shut up also big TW for like,,, suicidal stuff but its all canon stuff  
> BIIIIG BIG BIG TW THOUGH PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT EVAN APOLOGIZED TO ZOE AND SHE ACCEPTED IT.

Evan shut his phone off and took a deep breath.  _ The car ride would only make this worse, and he _ really  _ didn’t need to be in a crash right now. But that’s not what he had thought when he was climbing that tree— He needed to tell Zoe, so she could move on. So she could reject him outright. _ He pulled on a dark jacket. The dark jacket he’d worn fr the past few weeks. He pulled his sleeve up to his elbow, exposing his cast—this one a blank slate; a clean palette; a reminder of his mistake.  _ He briefly considered covering it with the jacket, but then it would sweat, and it was so hard to clean it, and he didn’t want to smell bad, and— _ He left it uncovered.

The ride to Ellison Park was arduous. Evan had always hated driving—waiting at a stop light, despite seeming like the  _ least _ stressful thing about driving, was often the  _ most _ stressful thing. There were plenty of stops along the way. He almost wished he’d put this off until tomorrow, when he could ask his mom to drive, or Jared, or literally anyone else, but he  _ knew _ he needed to do this as soon as possible.

He arrived at Ellison Park, 27 minutes after he’d left the house, and wandered into the woods a little ways. There was the tree he’d fallen from a few weeks ago—vivid green, as an Evergreen always is. And there was the tree from the beginning of the year—bare-branched and desolate. He hesitated, but went to stand under the pine tree, leaning against it as he checked his phone for any sign that Zoe would be here soon. A few needles fell from the tree, sticking into his hair like glitter. Very long, dirty, and green glitter.

She didn’t even want to do this, she didn’t want to see or talk to Evan. Not yet. Zoe wasn’t ready. She had loved him tremendously—with all her heart or she was pretty sure she had. Maybe it was just someone she found who was so close to her brother (or so she thought at the time) that it painted this idea picture of what a relationship should be. Somehow it molded into falling in love. But Evan didn’t know Connor, he didn’t know him at all. 

At this time Zoe didn’t know that Evan might have made up the story out of being backed into a corner by her parents. She didn’t even think maybe he thought he was doing the right thing. Instead she assumed he was doing it all to get with her. She wasn’t him, she didn’t know his mind or what he did. She wasn’t controlling him.

_ I never had that perfect girl. _

_ All my hope is pinned in Zoe. _

What was she supposed to think? And it wasn’t just that—it was that Evan’s note or rather what everyone thought was Connor's flooded Zoe’s social media with hate comments and harassment. She had to change her phone number, her parents had to change the locks on the house. Things had not been good. Fortunately most of the hate has quieted by now. She still had her small handful of friends at school but she still got looks, she still got the occasional mean anonymous message or hate comment on her Instagram from strangers who had stumbled onto The Connor Project by some suicide prevention/self hate awareness rabbit hole of on the internet. It sucked.

Zoe left her house, eyes red and cheeks sticky from crying after psyching herself up to meet Evan and that was in a self destructive way.  _ ’You will be okay,’ _ she told herself.

And finally, she was there. Ellison Park and there he was. Her Ex boyfriend. 

“Hi.”

Evan startled, catching himself on the tree before he could fall over. “Zoe—Hi! I mean, hey.” He pushed himself off the tree, moving to stand a respectful distance away from her. “I think I owe you a huge apology. Not huge—massive. I’m really sorry, for abusing your trust, and your family’s trust, and just.... fucking everything up,” he started.

Zoe stood there, swallowing this huge lump in her throat. It absolutely sucked to look at him because it made her realize how much she still liked him so  _ fucking _ much. She had to keep reminding herself that no, she didn’t like Evan. She liked who she thought he was. 

“Why did you do it?” There was absolutely no emotion in her voice.

Evan subconsciously rubbed at his cast. “Do you... do you want me to start from the beginning? Or do you want me to start at the part where Connor signed my cast?”

Zoe’s eyes went right to his cast, “you broke it again?” There was concern in her voice, “and—“ and shook her head. “The beginning.”

“Yea—I told the group chat? I was out of school for a week. No one noticed—for the same reasons as the first time. But, if we’re starting at the beginning...” He took a deep breath. 

“The summer before this year started, I got a job as a Park Ranger here. And... I fell from that tree over there.” He gestured to the lifeless oak. “Well. Actually, I didn’t fall. I let go. I got put in a cast—they made me go to school anyway, and on the first day, I just.... had so many terrible encounters with people. It’s like—people are so wrapped up in themselves that they don’t notice anyone else.” He looked down. “And I was no exception. I, uh—My ‘family friend’ made fun of your brother, that morning. And I panicked and laughed along—I couldn’t bring myself to stand up for him. Connor turned on me, and pushed me. And that’s what you saw. You saw Connor, not me. His actions, not mine. It wasn’t his fault—I shouldn’t have joined my friend—I’m just... there’s nothing I can say to redeem myself there. But it’s far from over.”

He took another deep breath to keep himself going smoothly. Not that it was going smoothly at all. His voice cracked up. “After... everything, I felt hopeless. And you were a beacon of hope for me—You apologized for your brother, and like an idiot, I idolized you, ignoring why I liked you in the first place. I like you because you have  _ flaws _ , Zoe, but I also put you on a pedestal, unfairly.

“Anyway. My therapist had told me to write letters to myself, to try and point out the good things in life, like: ‘Dear Evan Hansen, today’s gonna be a good day and here’s why.’ I... couldn’t think of how to write the letter. And I had a therapist meeting that day. So in a moment of great inspiration, I wrote the letter. The one your parents thought was Connor’s suicide note. The one that could’ve easily been mine. Connor found me—confronted me in the computer lab—signed my cast. Then, he tried to be nice and give me the letter I’d just printed out. And he freaked out. And took it.”

“He didn’t come to school the next day. You know that. But because he had my note, your parents thought... that he’d written it to me. And they just seemed so  _ happy _ that Connor had made one really shitty excuse of a friend, and I couldn’t say no—They  _ invited me to his funeral _ . And after, they invited me over for dinner. It was like they  _ wanted _ me to be Connor’s friend—and I can’t let people down; I’m terrified of it.” He picked at his cast. “Terrified of rejection, terrified of letting someone down, and terrified of losing these people who cared I existed. Who cared, when no one else had even noticed me. I latched on, like a parasite. I got attention from your parents that my mom couldn’t give me, because she was so busy trying to sustain us and keep her job and get her degree and help me get better. She was so busy—I felt horrible for being one of the reasons she was so... tired all the time. Your parents were the opposite. They got  _ happier, even _ when I was in the room. I felt like I was helping them—helping me. And then I tried to help you get over him, and... I kissed you. And we dated. You know what happened.”

“Then, I got this idea. There are so many people who are overlooked, who feel like they don’t matter. Like Connor. Like  _ me _ . I gave the idea to my friend and Alana Beck—they took it and ran with it. We were  _ helping _ people, with the Connor Project. People felt like they mattered! I had a purpose, finally. But then, people started noticing inconsistencies in the letters I’d made up to keep your parents from figuring out who’s suicide note it actually was. Alana picked up on it, but to hold her off, I gave her the note. The letter that started it all. She immediately posted it to the Connor Project—It went viral. And then your parents had me over for dinner, and I couldn’t take it anymore. I couldn’t lie anymore.” He bit his cheek, looking up at Zoe. “Do you need further clarification?”

Zoe stood there, taking it all in. Some of which she knew already and some she didn’t. It was hitting her very, very hard now. She didn’t want to cry, fuck she really didn’t. She fought herself, tightened the muscles in her throat and cheeks. 

“MmUhmm,” she meant no but couldn’t speak because of she did, she would cry. her Eyes were already wet and brimming over. 

_ Get mad. Get mad so you don’t cry. _

“You—you hurt me,” her voice shook but not from anger. “S-so much. Not just—not just from. Look. I get you thought you were helping but have you been seeing the comments? Have you seen the way people treat me at school? They blame me for Connor’s suicide, Evan and—I.... I thought you,” she shook her head, putting face in her hands. “I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

Evan took a step back, holding his hands in front of him. “I totally understand if you hate me—I never thought they’d backlash; I never got the chance to talk Alana out of posting the note. Again—I’m really sorry, Zoe.”

She sobbed for what felt like a very long time and finally stopped. “I don’t hate you,” she breathed, dropping her arms to her side. “I’m mad at you and hurt but I don’t hate you. God, I want to hate you. So. Damn. Much.”

She tucked her hair behind her ears, rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. “I didn’t understand, I thought you lied just to. It doesn’t matter. I don’t even know where to take this conversation.”

“It’s ok—I just wanted you to know the truth. The whole truth, and nothing but the truth.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “You don’t have to understand, or  _ like _ me. I just want you to know it’s not your fault, it’s not Connor’s fault, and it’s not Alana or Ja-my family friend’s fault. It’s mine. If there’s any way I can... I could help reverse the backlash, tell me, please?”

“I don’t think you can,” Zoe said. “Not without telling everyone what really happened and my parents don’t want that.”  Her tone was right back to deadpan. She hugged herself, looking over at the oak tree. “So you want to tell me the truth about this time you broke your arm? Do you want to like die or something?” Still, the same tone.

“ _ What do you think _ ?” He immediately froze, hugging his arms to himself. “That came out harshly, I’m so sorry—I just... the answer’s obvious. I mean, I climbed another tree. Three weeks ago. My mom’s been wondering if she should ban climbing trees. But if I’d climbed higher—it was forty feet the first time. Around the same for the second. Enough to potentially... kill a person. They say you only need to fall from three stories high to die. I got unlucky. If I’d climbed higher, mom might not have to worry about it ever again.” He bit his cheek, rocking back on his heels.

Her entire face when pale mainly from just the way he spoke. She stood a step back from him, wanting to just leave. “So you kill yourself and then what? One, the backlash could be even more intense and even worse you leave your mother behind broken, not worth free.” The same tone but it slowly began to gain this resentment. “When you kill yourself you don’t take away the pain, you move it onto somebody else. And what the  _ fuck _ do you think that would mean for The Connor Project? For the strangers you’ve helped? What are you just going to back out and put all your problems on somebody else? Really smart, Evan Hansen.” 

She shook her head, “I’d miss you. I still miss you. I hate that I miss you.”

He pursed his lips. “You think I haven’t thought of that? See, if I were to die  _ now _ , it could serve a purpose—Alana’s running out of material; my—” he choked on his words, covering his face for a moment. “All my life I’ve made people’s lives so much worse—If I fell a third time, Alana could use it—I wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone anymore—At least then I’d be  _ useful _ —“ He took another step back towards the pine tree. “But... I didn’t think it through the first time. Or the second time. I just felt an overwhelming urge to let go—I didn’t realize I had until a month after, the first time. It’s—your brother could’ve easily felt the same way, when he—I’m just making this worse.” He took a shaky step back. “You shouldn’t miss me. All I’ve done is make your life miserable. You don’t deserve that.”

“But nobody deserves to be forgotten. That’s but you preached, that’s what you taught everyone. If you do that what’s stopping some young person who was using The Connor Project as a crutch say ‘oh well, Evan did it so maybe there is no hope!’ You have such a huge responsibility now. It isn’t new material it’s—it will damage everything you built up. Believe it or not this helped a lot of people, people  _ needed it. _ ”  There was so much desperation in her voice like she was clinging on with all her might, like one slip of the hand and everything would crash.  Holding on tight, needing to save him. “You can’t give up now.”

Zoe wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. This meeting was the most emotion she had shown in weeks maybe even months. She was so used to closing herself up for defense.  “Things are miserable now yeah and people think I wasn’t there for Connor—maybe that’s even true but what people think isn’t what I feel or who I am. I know that they are basing things on something that he didn’t write so it’s not that bad. It’s okay, Evan. And just—just don’t tell me what I should and shouldn’t feel. I’d appreciate that. A lot, actually.”

“It’s really not okay. But I’ll stop.” He bit his cheek. “Just—I’m sorry. And I know I can never make up for what I’ve done, and sorry isn’t enough, but.... I really am sorry.” He planted his feet firmly into the ground, as his therapist had told him would inspire confidence during a speech—was scientifically proven to inspire confidence during a speech. He didn’t feel confident at all. He tried, anyway, to meet Zoe’s eyes, to show her he was sincere. He forced himself not to look away.

“I know you are,” Zoe said softly, locking the gaze. “Sometimes things get out of hand and it just sucks that this all happened.  I really liked you.” She looked away quickly. “I need to get back home. Leaving early tomorrow. I’m, I’m meeting this guy I met in the chat room.” Her voice was a little shaky. “It is a six hour drive so I should probably get to bed.”

“Oh—“ He dropped his gaze to his hands. “Have fun! And yea, sleep is important and stuff. I’ll see you at school?” He was glad she was continuing on as if nothing had happened. He really was. He just... hadn’t been expecting her to move on so quickly. Maybe he should too.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “You only live once so—so better make those stupid decisions now. Ha,” she glanced at him. This wasn’t her, it wasn’t who she was but she could go to New Jersey and be that someone. Someone fun, someone who wasn’t a stuck up bitch or cold-hearted according what some people commented. “I’ve got to go.”

Evan offered her a half-hearted smile. “Bye, then. I’ll see you later.” He turned to face the pine tree, staring almost longingly at the top for a moment—a split second—before walking past it, deeper into the woods. He’d be at school the next day, but he wanted to clear his mind.  ~~ And be as far from people as he could. He didn’t want them to see him cry. ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but real talk eli and lily made this scene like the cutest thing in the entire fic and im so there for it


	4. a holly jolly halloween part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did you want christine canigula and arnold cunningham? Because you get both, plus michael and rich and evan and,,,, jeremy. Oh and also zoe!!!

As one of the first to arrive at Jake’s party, Rich felt unusually exposed and vulnerable. He was well aware of the jerky, freakish moments which came with each crackle and fizz under his skin, but he couldn’t seem to stay still. Every so often he’d pinch or slap his neck to try and stop the shock to no avail, and there was no denying the nervous sweat he’d broken out in.   
Almost his entire day had been spent arguing with his Squip- her telling him to ensure his peers were squipped and subsequently condemned to the misery he was suffering, and him pushing back furiously.   
“Not gonna do it.” He mumbled as he trailed through into the kitchen, fingers tapping anxiously against his -for now- empty cup. “N-not gonna let you, so you can quit zappin’ me already and shut down.”  
Christine arrived soon after Rich in her costume. Technically it was a traditional Korean wedding dress but she didn't think the others would know or mind. "Hi Rich!" She waved to him as she entered and moved over to the snack table, waiting for others to arrive.  
Evan arrived extremely punctually—they probably thought he was dorky—tugging at the tattered sleeves of his wraith costume. He’d decided to go last-minute, since Jeremy had messaged late, and had just cut up a worn, dark grey sheet and tied a rope around his waist. He entered, immediately locating a corner and heading for it.  
Michael snuck in behind Evan and made a beeline for the bathroom. He knew it was weird to just hide in there until Jeremy came in whenever but he was going to do it anyways since he already dragged himself there.  
Zoe and Arnold were about on time. It was surprising, for one thing, because Arnold had been on a bus and then had to walk on foot to make it to the party. It was also surprising because Arnold had never been to a party. The fez, bow tie and oversized tweed blazer he’d taken for his eleventh doctor costume had been for his own amusement. He’d also brought a can of pringles, because you weren’t supposed to go to parties empty handed. He’d told Zoe in a voice that was much much louder than it should have been for the lack of chatter and music thus far.  
“I’m gonna put these in the snack place, okay?” and rushed off to do just that. He dutifully opened his pringle can before staring down at the cauldron full of punch by the snack table. He sniffed it for a moment, then pulled away with wide eyes. “Holy golly goats! Is that alcohol?” he pointed down at the cauldron. “Poison in the potion? Wow.”  
“And it’s open,” Zoe noted, promising herself to follow her own rule of not drinking anything that she didn’t open herself. “I’ll be back I’m going to find Rich.” She has already seen him, what she really meant was go after him.  
She weaved her way through the small crowd of people, passing Evan without noticing and into the kitchen. “Hey uh—you know the punch is red. Maybe it will do the trick?”  
Rich could hardly tell what was the incessant chatter in his head and what was in the space around him by now, his brain was buzzing with the promise of another shock he didn’t want to experience. Then Zoe was beside him and his head jerked up, eyes wide. “Oh- Right uh.. yeah. Yep. It’s red and it’s also alcohol which is..” Bad. He’d meant to say, but he trailed off in thought as he remembered all the times he’d been wasted before and how badly it’d ended for him.   
“Red it’s Mountain Dew Red not red punch.” Rich babbled as he brushed past her and into the crowd of arriving guests, asking each if they happened to have what he was looking for.  
She watched him, amused, “You don’t drink do you, that’s totally fi—“ but she was cut off by him brushing past her and going into the living room.   
He hates me. Maybe he knows who I am and thinks I’m a bad person. That’s what she told herself.   
She sucked in a breath and returned back into the living room.  
Christine waved at Arnold. "I've not seen you around before. What school do you go to?"  
When Arnold spotted a wave, he raised both of his hands and waved back. He stepped away from the snacks at least one pace, and his hands stilled level with his head for a moment. “I wasn’t gonna touch it. No nope,” he shook his head once to prove the point, looked a little closer at the girl who had approached him and smiled. “Hey, person. Yeah. I go to home. School, at my house. Where do you go?” He asked with a bit more excitement than one might expect for an innocuous question.  
"I go to middle borough!" She squeaked back. It was nice to have someone with the same amount of energy as she does normally.  
“Wow! Where’s the rest of the burrow?” Arnold reached behind him. He grabbed his chip can from the table. “Do you want food? Or drinks? But not the cauldron drinks,” he cupped a hand to the side of his mouth to hush the sound slightly. “They’re maybe poison.”  
"Really?" She laughed. "I want... The spider cookies! Ooh!" She giggled and reached for said spider cookie.  
“Oh wow, look at the legs. That’s a lotta legs for a cookie, they usually have zero.” Arnold nudged the plate towards Christine so she could take one. He picked one up, too, but didn’t move to eat it quite yet.  
Christine laughed at Arnold. "You're funny! I like that." She beamed and grabbed one of the unopened bottles of sprite cranberry. She didn't really feel like drinking so she hoped it wasn't like spiked or something. "Why are you home schooled?" She remembered he said that he was earlier, so she thought she'd bring it up.  
“Me, too!” Arnold’s eyes shut completely with a brief, nervous laugh, before he seemed to realize what he was doing. “You’re really loud!” He started to take a bite out of his cookie at the exact second Christine asked him. He bobbed his head a few times. “I went to regular school, once, until the kids in math class threw spit balls at me. Except the spitballs had rocks in them. If I’m gonna get stoned it should be in private, they said, so. Now I learn spelling with Grandma. Why aren’t you?”  
"My parents work full time jobs so I go to school. They usually get my sister to drop me off and pick me up from school. So I do a bunch of after school stuff. It's fun!"  
“Oh, Funyuns.” Arnold picked a bit off of the cookie, chewed quickly, and then went right back to talking. “I do stuff after school, too. I walk the cat, and a dog. Tiny dog. What do you do after?”  
Christine smiled. Oh no Arnold what have you done. "I do theater. It's literally the best thing in the entire world. Besides like... Cinnamon buns. Those are good too! I love play rehearsal though. It's so fun!"  
The way that Christine smiled, Arnold couldn’t help smiling along with her. He bobbed his head a couple of times, agreeing with her in signal even if he wasn’t actively agreeing with her. “I was in a play, once! I was the nasty old farmer who had a hospital in a barn. Did you get flowers, after, too? I got flowers.”  
Christine nodded. "I mean, yeah I was in a play but sometimes my parents couldn't come. One time someone got me flowers though, they said with a note 'from a secret admirer. Oh and my parents did get my sister a car when she performed in Romeo and Juliet with me last year. So I'm hoping that they'll do that this year because I'm almost old enough to drive!"  
“A car? And a secret flower delivery? Wow. You must be amazing.” Although it might have looked like the statement should have been sarcastic, Arnold was clearly, genuinely impressed. He peeked over his shoulder for a second, looking for, and spotting, Zoe. When he did, he checked back to Christine. “Hey, do you want to meet my friend that I have? We should go friend so I can check. You can bring more spiders.”  
"Sounds fun!" She smiled. She grabbed like 8 more spiders because cookies are great and followed Arnold to Zoe.  
“Great!” Arnold waved Christine to follow along with him. He half bumped and half weaved through the crowd, mostly stumbling, until he found his way over to Zoe. “Hi, Zoe! How are you, this is my,” he looked to Christine. “Wait! What’s your name called?”  
"I'm Christine!"  
Jeremy arrived- wow how amazing, they had their hands shoved in their pockets and their hood up because?? Why not? Emo vibes man, they glanced around before spotting Evan.. At least it seemed like Evan, they never really.. Seen him. So they walked over like a mysterious man wanting to sell drugs and hummed. "Hey.."  
Evan furrowed his eyebrows at the approaching Jeremy. They seemed familiar—wait, it was Jeremy. He recognized them from their Spiderman pictures. “Jeremy?” He asked, just in case.  
"Evan!" They wrapped their arms around Evan and chuckled. "Oh man- you're so.. Short." They pulled away and smiled at Evan. "Hey you could've put like a cute warning somewhere on yourself before I walked over."  
“I—I’m not cute—I mean, I’m a wraith—Wraiths are scary!” He grimaced. “I’m not cute.”  
"Adorable then, its settled." They held out their fist for a fist bump. "You're pretty cool, you really didn't have to come all this way for a dumb party, ya know? But I'm glad you did because now we can both complain about Tom Nook."  
Evan cringed. “Adorable is worse. Cute—Fine, cute works.” He tentatively returned the fist bump. “And no, you invited me! I wanted to meet you—it’s worth it.”  
Zoe moved across the room to grab a drink, glancing around for Arnold as she she did and that was when she saw Evan.   
What the fuck. Could she not get away from the reminder of how her home life? Whatever—this was Halloween. She’d drink, probably too much, have fun.  
“Evan, you didn’t tell me you would be here.” She took a swig of her drink, not really caring that she was interrupting a conversation.  
“Oh—I—Hi Zoe,” he cringed as he squeaked. “I... didn’t know you would be here? I’m sorry, I can go. Oh, right: Jeremy, this is Zoe, Zoe, Jeremy.” He pursed his lips.  
They waved then nodded. "Hey there." They spoke pretty boredly.. Yet.. Smoothly. "I'm Jeremy.. As Evan said, ya know.. Evans older.. Sibling."  
“But you’re... younger than me?” Evan pointed out. “You’re my younger sibling? Will be, I mean—our parents aren’t married yet—“  
"Er.. I meant younger.. Sorry.." They shoved their hands back into their pockets and stood up straight.  
Zoe looked at Evan, “huh more I didn’t know about you I guess.” She waved her hand as a signal to brush off the conversation. “Also I didn’t ask you to leave, Evan.” She held her hand out for Jeremy. “I’m Zoe. Murphy. Zoe Murphy,” at this she stared right at Evan.  
They smiled and removed their hand from their hood to shake Zoe's. "Well then.. Jeremy, Jeremy Heere." They mocked the way Zoe said it but not like.. In a mean way.  
Evan shrank back, clutching his left arm to his chest. “Well, you two are free to talk, I’m just gonna... go.” He ducked between them, rushing to find a place to hide. Why did he come here—this was a terrible idea.  
Jeremy looked after Evan and frowned.. Well I guess that’s two people avoiding me now.. They sighed and started to slouch again.  
“Good to meet you,” she smiled at Jeremy. She couldn’t hold anything Evan did against other people. Honestly, she didn’t want to blame Evan for anything. He explained the night before and Zoe had to deal with accepting that.   
“I’m just gonna…” They dipped into the bathroom.  
“Zoe, this is Christine! She found bug cookies.”  
She smiled and curtseyed slightly. "I grabbed like eight so if you want one you can have one!"  
Rich stumbled back in from Jake’s yard, his breathing ragged and practically sobbing under the intensity of his squip fighting him. It was working to control his speech, his limbs, his life, and every new shock now just felt like fire rippling down his spine. “Seriously where the fuck can I get some Mountain Dew Red?!” He practically screeched, slamming his fist against a wall as he passed. Dustin Kropp passed him, and Rich grabbed him by the sweater. “It’s like.. it’s like regular Mountain Dew? But it’s red. It’s red!” But he was only pushed gently aside for Dustin making his way to the bathroom. “Anyone? Fuck!”  
Christine shook her head. "Popular people are weird."  
Given how upset Rich sounded, Arnold was sufficiently startled back. “Have you tried eBay? Home of stuff?” was the deepest suggestion he could come up with. He looked back to Christine, again. “Is he like that like normally, or...?”  
"I don't know him well enough to tell."  
“Maybe he had the punch?”  
At the weird kid’s suggestion, Rich pulled out his phone with shaking hands and tapped his request into the eBay app. There was nothing, aside from the odd bottle or can of code red which he’d tried already. “Goddamnit.” Rich hissed and smacked the heel of his hand against his temple, trying to stop the buzz. His eyes landed on a pumpkin on the coffee table, lighting up with the flicker of the flame in it’s smiling mouth. “I got it.” Rich murmured as he lunged forwards to grab it and headed for the stairs.  
“Oh that’s uh, neat?” She meant about the big cookies. “I think we talked online,” Zoe nodded to Christine but her main focus was really on Rich. He was really, really off. Not that she knew him well at all.  
“I offered him punch and he seemed pretty upset about it. I said it was red and he didn’t really want it?” She looked down at her phone to read the texts, “He is telling me to go home.”  
Somehow, Arnold couldn’t help his main takeaway from Zoe’s answer being that “He’s texting with a pumpkin?”  
"I think you should go. I have a bad feeling. Also it's getting late. I'm going to go home as soon as my sister gets here."  
“No, he texted me before Arnold,” she rolled her eyes. “I can’t drive,” Zoe said, holding up her beer and looking at Arnold. There was no way she wanted to let anybody else drive her car though. Especially Arnold. “And—and Rich needs help. He’s clearly having some break down.”   
This was important, this could be a call for help. Zoe lifted to her tip-toes to look around for Evan. After all, she assumed he would have a good grasp on what to say to someone in a difficult situation with all the research done for The Connor Project.   
Shit.  
“We’ve got to help him. Rich—“ slowly she approached him but left several feet of space between the two. “Rich... what’s going on?”  
Christine yeeted out of there. Her premonitions were bad and they were usually accurate. "I'm sorry, I have to go my sister's here!"  
Not having caught the fact that Zoe was looking at him from a desire to not have him touch her car, he’d answered “I can drive.” The sentiment was quickly overridden by the rush to follow Zoe. Arnold raised his hand in a salute to his forehead and gave an “Aye aye,” before following along after Zoe. He stopped directly at her side, and focused in on Rich, too. “Be careful! That pumpkins hot! Like, burning hot. Not. Bwoosh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for cutting off the chapter there but we needed to go to the bathroom scene before we continue the actual plot h


End file.
